Sweet Festival
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Sequel to "We Meet Again". You've met him again, you've visited the people you left, and you're really happy with your current life in Inazuma Town. But then, Hayami came storming into the room, what news did he bring? Will the plans work? Hey, why are you still a scaredy-cat, Kariya? [TsurugixReader] [Two-Chaptered]
1. Thus, the start of the chaos!

**The promised sequel! Yattaaa. Anyway, here's the continuation to "We Meet Again", that crappy fic you read.**

**I'll be splitting this to two parts; so it's a two-chaptered fic. Just for the sake of the cliffhanger. OH, you wouldn't know how much I wanted to give cliffhangers. But since *all* of my stories are oneshots, I just can't! D=**

**Anyways,**

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. If I do, there wont be any Inazuma Eleven. Because:**

**1. I can't draw well**

**2. I'm not that imaginative to create 9999999999999999 hissatsu waza**

**3. I dunno plot, what plot?**

**So yeah. Uh, enjoy!**

**The next part should be here... by Wednesday. Actually, maybe Thursday just for the sake of the suspense.**

**jk jk I've written it till the end, just waiting for the right time to publish.**

* * *

Its been weeks since you met Tsurugi again. You and him went to see Yuuichi (who seemed really happy? He grins alot at Tsurugi, who knows why), and went to see his parents.

You also signed up to be the fourth manager (Of course, Endou nodded happily, I mean, who'd reject? You're the only one who could talk heart to heart with Tsurugi, anyway).

* * *

One day, at the clubroom, Hayami brought some _bad... news._

"Hey, have you guys heard?" Hayami said. "Heard what?" Hamano asked. "You see, our school's going to hold a festival soon!" Hayami said.

Then, suddenly Endou, Kidou, and Haruna went inside the clubroom.

"Yes, Hayami's right." Endou said, "But I have... a news." Endou continued. "It's up to you to view this as a bad or good news..." Haruna said.

"But during the festival, all of the clubs must make an attraction." Kidou ended.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"S-so, you meant to say that,... we must participate?!" Kirino shouted. "Yes." Endou replied. "But usually, only specific clubs and just people who wanted to join...!" Kirino said.

"Shouldn't we just do it? It sounds fun!" Midori said.

"Midori-san!" Aoi said.

"It sounds fun~" Akane said.

"I agree!" You said as you smiled.

"(F/n)..." Tsurugi said. "What is it, Tsurugi?" You asked. "N-no. Nothing." Tsurugi replied. "...?"

"Anyway, it's better if we think about what we should do for now, shouldn't we?" Tenma said. "...That's a great plan, for now. So, what will we do?" Shindou asked.

"Since we have a big clubroom, how about a castle?!" Hayami said. "You know, with the cosplay of Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang and-"

"NO." Everyone said.

"Too much of a hassle, Hayami-senpai." Kariya said.

"How about haunted house?" Kirino asked.

"N-no, no!" Kariya said.

"What's wrong, Kariya?"

"Nothing, but just not a haunted house!"

"Hmm..." Shindou said, "How about... a cafe, then?" He asked.

"Cafe? Sounds great!" Midori said. Everyone nodded. "But can anyone here cook?" she asked.

"I can," Aoi said, "If it's not too complicated..."

"Who else?" Shindou asked. Few of the boys put their hands up.

"Hayami, you can cook?!" Hamano exclaimed.

"How rude! Of course I can!" Hayami replied.

"Okay, then we have the cooks already." Shindou said. "The rest should be the waiter, the managers can be the waitresses except Aoi since she's probably the only one who could cook decently." Tenma said. "But Hayami-senpai can cook? Wow." He added under his breath.

"I can hear you, you know!"

"I've written everything down, now I'll go and give this to the head chairman." Haruna said. "Thank you, Haruna." Endou and Kidou said. "Yes!"

* * *

The preparations went smoothly, nothing burns too bad (food, in this case), and everyone seemed to be already acquainted with each of their jobs. Then...

"Hey, hey, (L/n), come here!" Kariya called you. You glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Ssh, let me tell you something!"

"It's better be good!" You chuckled.

Kariya went with you somewhere a bit away from the clubroom. The place was deserted, nobody's there except the two of you.

"What is it, Kariya?" You asked.

"Well, you know..."

* * *

**The end. For now. =D**

**Wow, when I read it all back it doesn't seem that great. Nothing really happens here, except that Kariya told you something. Something pretty badass.**

**wow.**

**Okay, c'ya, stay tuned for next time! R&R maybe~?**


	2. Thus, the sweetness of love!

**Posted it earlier than I had thought!~ Ok, so here is the continuation~!**

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO! or its elements in ANY. WAY. POSSIBLE.**_

**So yeah, I hope you like it. Though I'm not sure. Maybe I'll do... Kariya next. But I'm pretty sure if I write for Kariya there would be sad stuff here and there. That guy is just so ;; :cries:. Anyway,Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows for the first chapter! You wouldn't know how important they are for me! (Maybe you would, since you, too, are a writer?) Anyway, here goes!**

**ENJOI, R&R!**

* * *

**_Festival_**

"Okay, we're all set!" Shindou said. Everyone cheered.

"Hey... but (F/n)'s not here yet..." Aoi said, "It's weird, she's usually the earliest." She added as she looked from left to right; but there were no sign of you anywhere.

"Tsurugi, do you know where she is?" Tenma asked. Tsurugi shook his head, "I'm not sure... she was at school this morning, we went together." He said. "Hmm, that's weird."

"Anyway, it's almost the opening. Get back to your positions!" Kidou said.

* * *

The festival started and the Soccer Club's Cafe started to get a lot of attentions (mainly because Kirino and Shindou—and perhaps Tsurugi), and it's been a while since the opening, yet there are still no signs of you.

Tsurugi's a bit worried now.

"...Where is she?" he thought as he served a plate of omelette to the customer.

Then, just when he was about to serve another plate of omelette, you walked inside calmly.

"...(F-F-F/n)... what are you wearing?!" Tsurugi said.

You wore a short, black and white maid uniform, and on top of your head was a headdress. You smiled at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi blushed _madly. _He realized he was about to drop the omelette, and he balanced himself, regaining his calm.

"...(F/n), is that you?! What are you wearing?!" Aoi said.

"Eeeh? That looks great on you!" Akane said as she took a few pictures of you.

"Thank you, Akane-chan!"

"Hey, we're making the customers wait! Tsurugi, get back to your job! Stop staring at (F/n), would you?" Amagi said.

"A-Amagi-senpai, I wasn't-" Tsurugi said.

"Just go!"

"O-okay..."

So, even though he wanted to confront you about your clothing, he couldn't, and he frowned when he saw Amagi laughing, seemingly making fun of him.

"Funny," Tsurugi said sarcastically as he went back to serving the customers.

* * *

**_After Festival_**

Tsurugi called you to the classroom, he said he wanted to talk, just the two of you. What might he want to talk about? You mused.

"(F/n)..." He said.

"Yes?" You asked.

"This might be sudden, but..." He stopped, hesitating.

"What is it, Tsurugi? It's not like you to hesitate, is it not?"

Tsurugi inched closer, as he pulled you into a tight hug. Your eyes widen, but his warmth was no lie.

_"I love you."_

**_~fin._**

**Extra optional ending**

"By the way, why are you wearing those clothes?" Tsurugi asked, irritated by the fact that people stares at you too much.

"Well, Kyousuke-kun, Kariya told me that..."

"Kariya? What did he tell you?"

"Kariya told me that you'll love it!"

"..."

_"Kariya, should I kill you, thank you, or should I just crush you?" _Tsurugi thought.

Kariya, somewhere, sneezed.

_"Did someone just made fun of my naming sense?"_


End file.
